Coming Home
by NewObsession
Summary: Logan's pull is too much for Veronica, so when he calls she has no choice but to head home and help him out. My take on the Logan/Veronica reunion – inspired by the events of the movie (though nowhere near as good as I'm sure Rob Thomas' take will be!). Multi-chapter LoVe fic.


I'm sure Rob Thomas will do an amazing job of the Veronica Mars movie – but I wanted to put my take out there – and have a bit more Logan/Veronica interaction, since I'm not sure how much will be portrayed in the movie (remember Season 2?)

**Disclaimer:** Ownership? Pff, don't own it. Never have and never will!

**Spoilers:** If you've watched the show – that's a good start. I won't be referring to anything specific that happened in the show, and I haven't watched the movie (other than youtube clips) so any spoilers I inadvertently make to that is a total coincidence and I'm sorry!

This is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. I'm hopeless with tenses so I hope it's not too distracting if it keeps jumping all over the place.

* * *

28 year old Veronica rolled onto her stomach as the morning sun shone into her room. Her blue eyes scrunched into a squint as she glanced at the clock on her bedside table. She saw it read 7:14. Her heart skipped a beat, but then she sighed in content as she realised that she could continue sleeping. She had already planned with her boss to have the day off so she didn't have to go into work. She happily stretched as she snuggled deeper into the comforter.

"Should I be jealous?" a voice sounded from her bedroom door. Veronica smirked as she gave a response without opening her eyes.

"Well I am quite satisfied right now."

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring that into our home." Scoffed the male voice as he walked towards where the sleeping Veronica lay in the middle of the king sized bed.

"Now, now. No need to get mad at our bed just because you have to go to work while I get to enjoy the warmth of its embrace."

Veronica opened her eyes and blew her short blonde bangs away so she could smile up at the brown haired man who was now sitting on the bed beside her.

"Trust me," he replied as he leant over. "I would much rather be in there with you enjoying the warmth." He gave her a quick peck on the lips as he stood up and moved back towards the door.

"But alas, some of us must go and earn the money while our girlfriend lounges around all day."

As his blue eyes sparkled with mischief, he ducked as Veronica threw a nearby pillow in his direction.

"Get out of here Piznarski."

Piz laughed as he left the room, faintly hearing Veronica's grumble of 'I don't _lounge_' as he left the apartment.

* * *

The first time he rang, she was just getting out of the shower and by the time she ran into the bedroom wrapped in her blue towel the ringing had stopped. Checking the caller ID, the missed call had been from a number she didn't know so she didn't give it another thought.

The second time he rang, she was stretched out on the couch as she was watching the daytime movie she had stumbled on as she had flicked through the channels. But her phone was out of reach in the kitchen charging so she lay there as she listened to it ring, too comfortable to go and get it. She figured if it was important, the person would leave a message but when the ringing stopped, she heard no alert tone indicating that had been the case, so again she ignored it.

The third time he rang, she was lying diagonally across the bed absorbed in the latest thriller book she had picked up on her way home from work one day. This time, her fully charged phone was lying next to her so when the familiar ringtone started she reached out and grabbed it, checking the caller ID. Again, it was a number that she didn't know but she recognized it as being the same number that had been trying to call her all day so she answered.

"Hello?" she enquired as she depressed the answer button. She was greeted with silence and she pulled the phone away from her ear to check the screen and make sure the call was still connected.

"Hello?" She asked again, knowing that someone was on the other end as she heard them breathing.

"Hey." Was the simple response from the person who had called her. There was nothing unique about the voice, and the lack of inflection gave no indication of who the caller was, but Veronica knew that voice. It was the same voice that visited her in her dreams almost every night, even when there was another man lying next to her. It was the same voice that while she had dreaded hearing it after Lily died, because it was usually taunting and teasing her, she had gone to school every day listening for. It was the same voice that had comforted her in college, that she started yearning for after college and that she had not heard in over two years.

Veronica's mouth went dry and it was now Logan's turn to listen to silence. Veronica searched her mind for something to say, but he beat her to it.

"I need your help."

She had barely heard it but she knew what he was asking.

"I don't really do that anymore." Veronica eventually got out.

"I know. But you're possibly the only person who will be on my side here so I need you to look into something for me."

"What did you do now?" Veronica automatically responded.

"Jesus Ronnie!" Logan exclaimed, and Veronica could just picture him sitting there running his hand through his already messy hair in frustration. "I didn't _do_ anything."

"I'm sorry." She immediately apologized. "Natural reaction I guess. But like I said, I don't really do that anymore, so what do you want from me?"

"I need you to look into something for me. They're saying that I hired someone to kill this rich old guy."

"Why would they think that?"

"Um…" Logan started uncomfortably, and she knew he would be fidgeting with his sleeves while he talked to her. "I was sleeping with his wife."

"Logan!" Now it was Veronica's turn to exclaim, albeit with a little more disappointment in her tone and a little of something else that neither wanted to confront.

"_Was_ as in past tense Veronica. And it meant nothing." Logan assured her. Veronica was silent as she rolled her eyes but she chose to ignore that revelation, and focused on the issue at hand.

"Well if you didn't do it, it will be easily proved. Have you made any large unexplained withdrawals recently?"

"No, but…"

"Have you had any contact with shady people lately?" Veronica cut him off, as she went into PI mode.

"No Veronica!" Logan yelled to get her attention and effectively cut off her next sentence. "I know that there's nothing to find, least of all because I know I didn't do it. But it's not the police I'm worried about."

"Oh…" The situation finally clicked in Veronica's mind.

"Yeah turns out the guy is quite connected. So will you help me find out who _is _responsible for this mess and clear my name with these guys?"

"Logan," Veronica sighed his name. "I don't know what I can do."

"Well you could start looking into who has been making large unexpected withdrawals, and who has had contact with shady people." Logan answered with a grin, referring to her questions of him not two minutes ago.

"I suppose I could do a little digging. Leave it with me and I'll let you know what I find."

"Good, good." Logan started. "So when can you get back to Neptune?"

"Wait, what?" Veronica spluttered. "I know New York is a foreign land to you Logan, but we do have the internet here. Anything I need to find out, I can do it from the comfort of my own home. No need to fly 3000 miles."

"Yes but wouldn't it be easier to do your sleuthing from Neptune where the guy actually lives, not to mention your favourite person?"

"My dad's probably busy and Wallace is out of town." Veronica immediately answered, smirking when she imagined his face falling at her comment.

"Ha ha." Logan deadpanned. "Come on, it will be nice to catch up. I miss you."

Though he had only whispered the last part, Veronica caught it and had to admit she felt the same. There was no reason why she couldn't go back for a few days. There was no pressing urgency for her to return to the office. The work would still all be there when she came back.

"Fine, you're right." Veronica sighed out her response.

"What was that?" Logan teased her. "I didn't quite catch it."

"Now, now don't go and get a big head. How are you going to pick me up from the airport?"

* * *

Piz entered the apartment he had shared with Veronica for the last few months. He made the short walk down the hallway, stopping in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. As he passed the coffee table on the way to the bedroom, where he was sure to find Veronica, he emptied his pockets of his keys, wallet and loose change.

As he expected, when he entered the bedroom he found Veronica but she was not doing what he would have thought she'd be doing.

"Something I should know about?" Piz asked as he took a seat on the bed next to the open suitcase that Veronica was filling.

"Oh it's nothing." Veronica answered him as she packed another top, bending to place a quick kiss on Piz's lips before she turned to the wardrobe once more.

"I don't think coming home to find my girlfriend packing a suitcase is nothing."

"Well it's nothing like _that_." Veronica assured him, glancing over her shoulder as she continued rifling through her clothes. There was silence between the two as Veronica didn't elaborate.

"Care to tell me what it is about then?" Piz finally asked.

"Just thought it would be nice to spend a few days at home." Veronica shrugged as she took the last few items to her suitcase and zipped it shut.

"But you are home." Piz gestured around the room.

"I mean Neptune." Veronica corrected. Piz nodded in understanding.

"You going to see your dad?" he questioned as he lay down on the bed, pulling Veronica with him.

"Of course." Veronica nodded, burying her face in his chest so he couldn't read the lie on her face. Not that he would be able to anyway, he had never really picked up on her tells unlike another brown haired boy they knew.

"Sounds good then. You need a break, I just wish I could come with you." Piz kissed the top of her head as he held her close.

"But alas, someone must go and earn the money." Veronica smiled as she remembered their conversation from that morning.

"So when do you leave?"

"Not until tomorrow morning."

"Great, plenty of time to grab some dinner with your favourite person." Piz smiled as he pulled Veronica off the bed and towed her out the door. Veronica simply nodded, her face falling as he turned away from her when she realised that what he had just said was far from true.


End file.
